


And Ye Shall Receive

by CultOfAdoration



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Playful teasing, multighoul is only there for like... a second. He's chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfAdoration/pseuds/CultOfAdoration
Summary: Earth stares blankly up at her, saying nothing about the shitty pun. Was it a pun? Wordplay. Shitty wordplay.“Whatever. Just try not to kill me with that thing.”





	And Ye Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for my life and also for this request, you're the best :+)))) I was going to keep the tone more serious at first but then I realized that if casual sex between friends isn't fun and stupid, you're doing it wrong. 
> 
> I'm not really into using nicknames for ghouls, so the Air ghoulette here is intended to be the taller one, but I suppose it doesn't impact the story either way.

The second the rest of the ghouls mentioned going out to the city for a day, Earth and Air jumped at the opportunity to stay behind, just to keep an eye on things, just in case the cardinal should need help with something. Living with the other ghouls in the band is nice and all, but fuck, sometimes it’s like living in a frat house with the constant lack of privacy and the sheer chaos that comes with eight ghouls all staying in a room together. Of course the stress would catch up with them eventually and they wasted no time in stripping down once they heard Imperator’s car peel out past the front gate. 

Earth’s arm is already shaking from the strain of holding himself above Air on his bed, resisting the urge to just drop down and grind his hardon against her. Fingernails playfully drag up his back as she hooks an arm around his neck to deepen their kiss. Earth breaks away from her and glances toward the door, just to check that it really is locked, but he’s immediately distracted when Air strokes his cock a few times to get his attention. 

“What do you look so nervous about? You’ve done this before, right?” She asks, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Uh, well, I have tried it before, a couple times,” he shifts his weight a little when his arm trembles a bit too hard. A light blush is already spreading across the bridge of his nose. “Been a while, though.” Air puts a hand on his chest to push him back so she can look him in the eye. For a single terrifying second, he thinks she’s going to leave or ask to stop.

“ _ Really _ ? What’d you think?” She doesn't seem all that shocked or weirded out, but actually… happy about it? At least having some experience, no matter how minimal, would make things less awkward and uncomfortable for him. Earth just groans, pressing his lips against hers once more, pulling back just enough to mumble, “Story for another day.” 

“Okay, okay, but I’m holding you to it,” she says, receiving only a muffled  _ uh-huh _ in return, Earth focusing instead on nipping at the skin just below her ear.

She arches up against him as his mouth trails along her neck, making his way down to leave little bites and kisses across her breasts, swiping the broad flat of his tongue over one of her nipples. His fingers ghosting up her side makes her laugh and shrink away, smacking at his hand and he can’t help but laugh as well. She gently pushes against his chest until he moves aside and rolls over onto his back. 

“Hang on.” She gets up, glancing over to double-triple check that the door is locked, before making her way to her own bed, kneeling to rifle through the box of her personal belongings at the foot of it. Earth has laid back on his bed, propped up on one elbow, tilting his head to the side as if it would help him get a better view of her. When she gets up and pads off to the shared bathroom, he allows his eyes to slip shut and bites his lip as he begins tracing his fingertips up the shaft of his cock, a single, gentle sigh escaping him. 

He’s distantly aware of Air rummaging around even more, this time through the bathroom cabinets, loudly shoving bottles around as she searches. 

“Hey, would you rather I get you ready, or do you wanna do it yourself?” She asks over the sound of the faucet running. 

His face screws up a little. If he does it, it won’t be as awkward, but it might take longer. On the other hand, maybe she’d be better at it. She seems like she knows what she’s doing. More experience, or whatever. 

“Myself I guess? Probably be easier,” he calls back at her as she peeks out of the doorway at him. 

“Hmm, alright. Here, open yourself up with that,” she says and momentarily disappears back into the bathroom. Earth startles when she steps back out and tosses something onto his bed with a light thud. Two things, actually. “Hey, don’t throw that shit at me!” He snaps at her and she says nothing, only laughs. Shaking his head, he reaches over to pick up the dildo from where it landed by his knee, still with some droplets of water on it. It’s completely unremarkable in that it’s not very… dick-shaped, for lack of a better word, just smooth with a slight curve to it, and a solid color except for the last half-inch or so. Next to his thigh is a bottle of lube. It has a pump top. Weird. 

He picks up the dildo and turns it in his hand, testing the material. It’s hard-ish, firm, but whatever it’s covered with feels kind of soft and squishy. Silicone? Whatever it’s made of, it’s not the cheap jelly kind he’s more familiar with — or as familiar as he can be after a few late night, heat-fueled masturbation sessions in his mid-20’s. The uncomfortable warmth of embarrassment prickles over his skin and he quickly shakes the memory from his head.

_ So this is what we’re using, I guess? Seems manageable.  _

He scoots back so that he's higher up on his pillows, the dildo rolling and coming to rest against the side of his upper thigh as the mattress dips under his shifting weight. Pumping a bit of lube onto his fingers and setting the bottle aside, Earth rubs his fingers to warm it up a bit before slowly working his middle finger inside himself. The intrusion is a bit weird, but not unpleasant.  

Earth adds another finger, probably a little too soon, if the slight burn is anything to go by. It’s not good, but it definitely isn’t bad either. Nothing too remarkable. The mattress dips again when Air finally comes back and sits beside him.

“It’s easier if you sit like this,” she says as she guides him into opening his legs further, bending one at the knee. Humming in acknowledgement, he begins driving his fingers in a little quicker, a little deeper. He starts panting for breath, eyelids drooping, trying to curl his fingers because he read something on a website about that once, but failing to find what he’s looking for. He winces as he pulls his fingers out and fumbles with the lube again, the bottle slipping away from him twice with a muttered curse. Fucking slippery hands.

“Jeez,” Air tsks, and takes the bottle from him before it can slip out of his grasp a third time, pumping lube into Earth’s offered hand as he does that derisive scoff that's supposed to be a laugh. “Thanks.” Air bends over to set the bottle on the ground beside the bed while earth sets to lubing up the dildo. It’s smaller than the average dick, but still a good size. Should be fine. The very tip of the toy nudges against his entrance, meeting some resistance before it enters him a little more quickly than he was expecting. 

Alright. Focus. Inhale, exhale. 

He bites his lips against any noise he may make and closes his eyes again, eyebrows furrowing as he works it halfway inside. He only opens an eye when he hears Air giggling beside him, making his best effort to look pissed off while completely naked, trembling, with a dildo halfway inside of himself. “ _ What? _ ”

She brings a hand up to her mouth to hide her amusement, completely unfazed by his glaring. “You don’t have to look so serious!” Earth quickly drops the act and lets himself crack a smile at her, releasing a shuddering breath. He fidgets a little, trying to find a less awkward position to sit in. 

“Hey, cut me some slack, alright? I’m doing my best.” 

Air gives him a pat on the thigh. “Okay, okay.”

Spreading his legs a bit wider, he raises his other knee until both of his feet are flat against the mattress. The smooth curve makes the slide way easier than he thought it would be, but it’s still a little overwhelming. When he finally gets the entire length inside of him, he pauses for a moment, allowing himself to adjust. He’s starting to go soft from the tension and semi-unpleasant burn, the ghoulette reaching over to pump his waning erection when he hisses at the stretch. A whimpered “ _ Oh fuck, _ ” escapes his lips and he lets his head fall back against the pillow.

She crawls in between his legs under the guise of being able to get at him easier once he was ready, but really she just wanted to get a better view. “Okay?” she asks. He just nods his head and slowly pulls the dildo halfway out before thrusting it back in, then again, and again, each time getting a little easier, a little faster.  Propping himself up once again on one arm, to get his other hand at an angle that doesn’t irritate his wrist.  _ Okay yeah _ , he's definitely starting to see why this is a thing. Petting over his legs and playfully drumming her fingers against his knee as if he were keeping her waiting, Air watches in anticipation. He opens his bleary eyes to look at her, not even remembering when he ever closed them. Slowly dragging his eyes down her body, appreciating when she moves her arm out of the way of the view, grinning, his eyes trail down far enough to catch a glimpse of the strap-on she’s wearing over her panties. He can’t see it completely from this angle, but he can tell that it’s larger than the dildo, probably not much longer but definitely wider. 

“Oh shit, Air, are you fucking  _ kidding me _ ?” He’s not genuinely mad, of course he isn’t, just exasperated and the tiniest bit anxious, throwing himself back onto the pillows dramatically. “And what do you expect me to do with  _ that _ ?”

“Hmm? What? You think it’s a bit of a stretch?” There’s a pert grin plastered across her face at his reaction, sitting up on her knees and stroking the smooth silicone. He stares blankly up at her, saying nothing about the shitty pun. Was it a pun? Wordplay. Shitty wordplay. 

“Whatever. Just try not to kill me with that thing.” 

Air shuffles forward and lays the strap-on against the crease of Earth’s hip to compare it to his cock, no longer fully hard but still showing his interest. “It’s like, the same size! You run around putting that thing in anybody who’ll have it and they don’t complain do they?” He raises his lip in a half hearted snarl at the idea of taking that thing. She shrugs. “Fair. Should we keep doing this for a while, then?” 

Earth looks at her incredulously. “ _ We _ ? What’s all this  _ we _ shit? I’m the one doing all the work here!” His wrist is starting to ache a little from the awkward way it’s bent, but he keeps working the toy with apprehensive, shaky motions. He groans when he finally finds the angle he was looking for, the tip of the dildo pressing hard against his prostate easily.

“Is that so? I mean, I could always do this.” The mischief in her voice betrays the wide-eyed, innocent look on her face as she brushes his hand aside and pushes a button or flips a switch or  _ something  _ because  _ oh god, it’s fucking vibrating _ . Earth’s back arches sharply and his legs involuntarily try to close, a loud, frantic whimper catching the both of them by surprise. The ghoulette giggles to herself when Earth turns his head away, averting his gaze, color rising to his cheeks.  

After getting over his initial shock, the vibration isn’t as overwhelming as it once was, now feeling like a gentle buzz. Air strokes his cock some more, looking fondly down at him as his own ministrations get more confident. The toy slips easily in and out, Earth now being able to take it all the way to the base, groaning when he finds himself missing the stretch, the tension. He pulls it out completely, making a displeased sound at the now strange, empty feeling. She doesn’t take her hand off his cock right away, just looks up at him from under her eyelashes as she thumbs at the head, smiling to herself when he twitches. “Something wrong?” 

He’s panting, beads of precome dripping down onto his stomach. “Nah. Think I’m good to go.” he sighs, scooting closer to her. She was just starting to really get into the show. Too bad. He tries to tug her closer to him by the waist but she wriggles free to hunt down the bottle of lubricant. 

“You sure?” she asks, smoothing a hand over his thigh reassuringly, tracing her fingers over the goosebumps and fine, raised hair. “Want it in me,” he moans when she touches his cock again, just to tease. 

She takes her time slicking up the strap-on as best she can without making a mess, even making somewhat of a show out of it by rolling her hips suggestively, making Earth bite the inside of his cheek. Once she’s satisfied with her prep work, she shuffles closer on her knees and pushes Earth’s legs back, both to make room for herself and to spread him open further.

“Hands here,” she indicates at the back of his thighs. When he gives her a look, eyebrow raised, she simply waves her fingers at him. “Slippery.” He rolls his eyes and holds his legs open for her. 

“And if you wanna stop?” she asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll let you know. Get on with it before I lose my hardon.” The desperate whine in his voice takes all of the force out of his statement but neither of them remark on it. 

She hums and, with one hand, lines herself up for the slow push in, obviously taking her sweet time after his urging to hurry things along. Earth’s slow, deep intake of breath and wavering, moaning exhale tells her all she needs to know and keeps at it until she's fully seated inside of him. She doesn't take as much time waiting for him to adjust, not wanting him to lose steam, instead deciding on keeping the pace somewhat slow until he’s meeting her thrusts. 

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck–_ “ his voice is breathy and shaking, barely audible over the dull sound of her hips making contact with his ass. Much to Earth’s chagrin, she keeps changing movements as she sees fit, whenever the pace gets a little too monotonous for her liking. Alternating between snapping her hips forward in quick, shallow thrusts and slowly pulling out until just the tip stays inside of him so she can slam home and grind deep into his ass has Earth intermittently panting hard and open-mouthed and muffling his noises by biting his lips, eyes glazed and teary.

He's so shaky that he loses his grip on one of his legs, settling on hooking it loosely around her waist instead. The normally smooth flat grey of his skin turns white where his fingers dig into the soft flesh of his other thigh. Air runs a hand over the curve of his ass to the back of his thigh and up to his knee, nudging his hand out of the way to hold onto it herself. His leg is pushed back even further as she leans over him, like she’s trying to bend him in half. Come to think of it, she probably is, but Earth can’t really bring himself to care or comply right now when he’s at the perfect angle to leave more sucking kisses on one of her breasts, cupping the other in his palm. He’s careful not to leave marks, but knowing how much she hates it, he has to admit that he’s tempted. Mindful of the teeth as always, he bites tauntingly at her nipple, flicking at it with his forked tongue and pulling away when the muscles in his back start burning from the strain.

Air’s face is mottled and flushed, usually neat hair now frizzing with heat and sticking to her sweaty forehead as she pumps harder into him, barely catching his near incoherent babbling.

That is, until she feels his free hand wander close to her crotch, fingers trying to work around the base of the strapon and harness to touch her, but he’s too far gone to really figure it out. He eventually settles for keeping his fingers spread on either side of the base, occasionally getting lucky and pressing against the wet spot on her panties, her quiet sighs only spurring him on. Earth focuses on his breathing, just enough to get a coherent sentence out– or most of one, anyway. 

“Wanna touch you,” he gasps. 

She leans back and pushes her hair out of her face, guiding his fingers away from her and around his cock. “Really? I couldn’t tell,” she says, starting to sound pretty out of breath herself. “But you’re kind of distracting me.” Leaning back changes the angle so now she’s hitting his prostate almost every other thrust. Earth tosses his head back, mouth falling open with a long, low groan, his hand moving at a frantic speed over his cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh god, Air, I’m gonna come–” he cuts himself off, jaw snapping shut when she rams into him with a particularly hard thrust.

His orgasm hits him in waves, hips thrusting up off the bed and whimpering with each wave, come splattering over his stomach and chest. Air finally slows to a stop when he finishes, pulling out and getting started on undoing the harness, hands shaking. 

“Augh, fuck,” Earth groans, looking down at his coated hand and the come dripping down his side and onto his blanket as he gingerly pushes himself up into a sitting position. “Way more than usual...  We really should have put a towel down, or– hey!” He looks over at her just as she drops the strap-on onto the bed, lubricant smearing on his blanket as well.

“You’re washing them after this, anyway. Come here,” she pulls him in by the arm and they retake their previous positions, with her flopping over on her back and him hovering over her, kind of on his side, propped up on his elbow with his forearm beneath her head. Making sure to use his clean hand, he makes his way into her panties before she can even get to pulling them off. She sighs and relaxes into the mattress, face turned against his bicep. One of her arms is trapped at the elbow beneath his weight but she doesn’t really care, it makes it easier to run her hand over his back, between his shoulder blades. 

Gently rubbing her clit with his first two fingers, he doesn’t even bother with teasing at this point since she’s already so worked up. He’d like to drag it out a little longer but she’d probably smack him for it, and not in the fun, sexy way. He pushes his middle and ring fingers inside of her, mentally kicking himself for not staying on top of filing his claws down but luckily, they aren’t yet long enough to do any damage.

He at least takes his time slightly crooking his fingers, rubbing upward, flexing and spreading them apart until she’s scratching at his back. Spurred on by her reaction, he moves faster, pressing just the tiniest bit harder, moving his thumb in tight little circles over her clit.

Their legs are tangled and she’s hanging onto his arm by the bicep, somewhat limiting his movements but they’re both well beyond the point of caring. He can tell she’s close by the twitching in her thighs and her breath catching in her throat, so he stops thrusting his fingers and instead pushes them in deeper, filling her, the way she taught him to, focusing on rubbing her clit. 

Reluctantly, his eyes trail from the sporadic rise and fall of her breasts up to her face, cheek still smooshed against his arm, eyes half shut but still looking at him. Her hips buck once as she comes, tight around his fingers and mostly quiet, save for a gasp. She eventually sighs and melts into the mattress and he finally pulls his hand out of her panties, still covering her body with his. They lie there for a while to cool down, catch their breath, wait until their heart rates return to normal. Air breaks the comfortable silence with a loud groan. 

“Uuuugh, you’re all  _ sticky _ !” She shoves him away, laughing and he shoots back with a quick “it’s your fault!” 

They clean up with relative ease. Earth wipes his stomach down with his blanket when he strips his bed and tosses everything into the laundry basket along with their clothes while Air washes her toys with hot soapy water in the bathroom and stashes them back in her footlocker. They don’t even bother to get dressed right away, instead deciding on a shower, just real quick to get rid of the uncomfortable sticky feeling of dried sweat. The tranquility is ruined by the sound of Imperator’s car rolling up the driveway, its doors slamming and the distinct sound of Fire and Aether play-fighting making it through the closed window. Both ghouls curse as they rush to get fresh clothes on and finish straightening up, cracking the windows to air out some of the residual heat. Air unlocks the bedroom door, leaving it slightly ajar while Earth retrieves fresh bedding from the linen closet and sets to making up his bed. They have an entire thirty seconds to spare before they hear someone stomping up the stairs leading to the room.

“Finally,” Multighoul mutters as he flops down onto his bed and sprawls out, pulling some rock magazine from beneath his pillow to flip through.The two ghouls share a look, Air shrugging and retreating to the far side of the room to sit at her practice keyboard, making sure her headphones are plugged in before tapping out a simple warm up scale. 

Awkwardly, Earth attempts making some small talk, at least until the others get here. For all the time they spend hanging around each other, both at home and up on stage, he sure doesn’t know much about the guy. That’s a little weird. Unfortunately, his attempts at conversation ( _ How was the drive? Did you do anything interesting? Have Fire and Aether been that obnoxious all day or what?)  _ all seem to go nowhere, Multighoul not offering up any particularly interesting insight, only communicating in noncommittal “meh”s and vague gestures.

Earth sits on his bed once he finishes tucking the blanket in at the last corner and, looking down, realizes that the bottle of lubricant is still on the floor. He glances over at Multighoul, just to make sure he isn't watching, and slides it underneath his bed with his foot. He’ll get it later. Probably. If he doesn’t forget. As if on cue, Multighoul looks over to him and squints. “Hey.” He points to his own neck a couple times. Earth tilts his head in confusion. There aren't any marks, right? There can't be. She was nowhere near there.

“Your shirt’s buttoned wrong,” Multighoul says simply when he realizes that Earth isn’t getting it. 

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Of course. Jackass. 

Earth grins sheepishly and sets to undoing the mismatched buttons. “Thanks, man.” 

He looks up midway through fixing his shirt and notices that Multighoul has set his magazine aside in favor of staring at him expectantly, an imperceptible look on his face. 

“What?” 

Multighoul rests his head on his hand and smiles at him. 

“Nothing.” 

Earth just finishes the last button when Multighoul calls for his attention again, glancing over at Air to make sure her headphones are still on. 

“So,” he begins, sitting up to sit with his legs crossed, magazine already completely forgotten. “While everyone was out, did you, uh... “ he trails off and tilts his head toward Air, making a ring shape with his forefinger and thumb, poking the forefinger of his other hand through it a few times and grins. He cackles when Earth, face deeply flushed, loudly calls him a fucker and lobs a pillow directly at his head just as the rest of the other ghouls get to the door.   
  



End file.
